Lixis Ran Kanda
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"I will defy nature, and master it, and I will live!"'' Story The western desert of Sanghalim grows several miles every year, slowly eating away at the lush central forests of Jeffreys . Seeing the expansion of the desert would inevitably destroy her own and her sisters' home, Lixis resolved to learn the science of biomancy, in hopes of creating a way to restore the blighted brush lands to life and fight the desert. Reaching the northern nation of Willat , the capital of Technomagickal and alchemical research in the world, Lixis joined the laboratories of famed alchemist Aaron Ross and showed a natural aptitude for life sciences. There she set about researching ways to improve and empower life. After Ross's research was deemed heretical and condemned by the magisters of Willat, Lixis fled with Ross's greatest creation, Kehrolyn, and his research notes. She is close to finding the secret of restoring the desert-swept lands to life, and only a few clues remain to be found... Appearance Lixis, as a dryad , has an almost elven look to her, but the flowers bedecking her outfit and her long green hair bely her true nature. Powers & Abilities Lixis is a powerful alchemist and master of the science of biomancy. Relationships *Studied under -> Aaron Ross *Travelling with -> Kehrolyn Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Lixis is a fighter loaded with preventative and counter-effect options. Able to disable opponents' individual strategies and prevent the stat boosting effects that power most characters, Lixis is a dangerous foe that forces opponents to adapt to her unique skills. Pixel Tactics *Lixis reduces damage taken by allies and deals small bursts of direct damage. As a leader, opposing units take constant damage from her alchemical poisons. Strikers *Lixis' Striker card affects the opponent's play of tokens and can neutralise their attacks. Gallery Chibi Lixis.png|Chibi Alt Art Lixis.png|Alternate Art Lixis Face.png 9cf2d1cb0b841292a0659b3816f01a61_large.jpg|Revised Edition Lixis LixisAltConcept001.jpg|Lixis Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Rule FAQs * Q: Can I disable Kehrolyn’s current form with my Naturalizing Style? ::A: No. Kehrolyn’s current form is a second Style, not a stat bonus. (War rulebook) * Q: What happens if I've used Lance and Heketch teleported directly beside me during the Ante step? ::A: He stays where he is. The passive movement-preventing effect of Lance doesn’t activate until it has been turned face-up. (War rulebook) * Q: What happens if a player must ‘advance until they are adjacent’ to me, but I’ve used Lance? ::A: They must move forward until they are prevented from doing so by Lance’s effect, then stop. Unofficial FAQ * Q: How does Naturalizing interact with anted Seal (Mikhail) or Ammo (Rukyuk) Tokens? Does Mikhail apply a style and is Rukyuk able to hit? : A: Both Mikhail and Rukyuk only care that the token was anted. The Ammo Token would not grant its benefit but Rukyuk would be able to hit. In the same way Mikhail would apply his style. (Official FAQ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Jefferian Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers